My Closure for Valentino
by YJ-Obsessed
Summary: This is a scene I think they should have added the the 7 episode of Jack & Bobby, titled, "Valentino." I hope you guys like it.


_**So, I know that typically I do Young Justice, but I was watching this old show Jack & Bobby-props if you have ever seen that show-and I was struck with inspiration. I was not satisfied with how the episode Valentino ended. Jack says he talked to Bobby, but they didn't actually show it! So, this is my take on what Jack said to Bobby when he was depressed about Dex cheating on him. Maybe how Dex felt about it...We'll see how you guys like this. Here we go:**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the amazing show Jack & Bobby. The show is owned by...Warner Bros. I own nothing! I hope that you all grasp that. Otherwise, my butt is in court.**_

Jack sat in his room talking to Missy. Nothing really important, just talking. Miss was easy to talk to. Not like Courtney. Courtney always made him feel like he needed to do better...*So why did I kiss her then?* He wondered. He heard Missy call his name in annoyance. He spaced out on his girlfriend...While thinking about another girl...Not good. "Sorry, Missy. I didn't catch that. Phone lines must be messed up." Missy said it was fine and started talking again. One good thing about Missy, she wasn't hard to convince. So long as you didn't do it too often, you could get away lying every now and again. Suddenly, Jack heard the door slam. "Uh, Miss. I gotta call you back. You too, bye." Jack tossed the phone on his bed and crossed the room to his door as he heard pounding footsteps on the stairs. "Bobby?" Jack called. He saw his little brother run into their mom's study where she had a stack of records next to her player. Bobby picked one up and started to break it. Jack ran over to him. "Bobby. Bobby. Hey, buddy. What-? It's okay! Hey!"

Jack wrapped his arms around his little brother as he started crying. He grabbed Bobby's wrists trying to calm him down. "W-W-What happened?" Jack asked. His brother continued to cry, snapping more of the record. "Bobby, what?" Bobby fought him. He didn't want to be comforted. "Bobby-"

"She lied," Bobby said miserably through gritted teeth.

Jack was stunned. "Who did?"

"I saw it. She was kissing another guy!" Bobby jerked his arm and scattered bits of the broken record. "Why would someone do that?" At this point, Bobby gave in.  
He sat on his legs and sobbed. Jack held onto him, but looked away. *Dex.* Jack knew that she would break his brother's heart...he just didn't know that she would do it so...harshly. He hadn't thought that even Dex was that mean. He wrapped his arms around Bobby and held him tightly. "It's gonna be okay." Jack said quietly.  
Bobby just shook his head and wrapped his arms around his big brother.

When Jack got Bobby to calm down enough, he got Bobby to talk about what happened. They sat on the floor and Bobby glared at the pieces of the Violent Femmes record. "She told me to come to the store after school...I always did after school. We would meet in the back room. Kiss, talk... just hang out. Not this time. She was making out with this other guy. I-I asked her what she was doing and...she just started yelling at me. Told me to leave. I thought she liked me. Jack, why-why didn't she? What's wrong with me?"

Jack had never seen his brother so broken. Sure, Bobby was upset when Warren stopped being his friend for those couple weeks, but this was something else. Bobby was a pretty happy kid. Dex shattered his heart. Jack knew this would happen. He had known that Trugmen couldn't be trusted. His mom should have listened to what he told her. She should have just told Bobby flat out that he shouldn't see Dex. But, no. She had to have her crazy parent children conference about whether or not they should. And then, to top it off, his stupid mom let Bobby stay with that slut! Jack thought about this in a few seconds as he stared at his brother. "It's not your fault, Bobby. Dex...Look, Dex is one of those girls that jsut can't be happy with one guy. And it has nothing to do with you, or how you treated her. She just...wants more. More than you can give her. Look, there are going to be tons of other girls that are...better for you to be with. You'll be able to relate to them more. But Dex? She had her chance at a McCallister and gave it up. She doesn't know how stupid she was."

Bobby looked up at Jack. "She's not stupid. She's cool and beautiful and fun. And I'm a loser. I'm just gonna do my homework." With that, the broken hearted boy got up and walked to his room, shutting the door. Jack got up and followed him. "Bobby," Jack slipped his hand in before his brother could shut it all the way. He pushed the door open. "Do you want anything? I'm making dinner." Bobby shook his head and lay down on his bed. Jack nodded. He understood. First break up was the hardest. No matter what anyone said, it always hurt the most. Jack went down stairs and grabbed a box of Mac & Cheese. His mom came and mocked him for its lack of nutriton. He tried to avoid how much it bothered him that he couldn't help his brother. *Maybe if I hadn't said anything to her...* Jack thought. He told his mom he talked to Dex. "I told her he was better off without her."

"Well, that's harsh."

"He would have started doing drugs, skipping school. I couldn't let him go down that road."

"It's okay. I get it."

Jack stirred the noodles into the water. "I think he's better off...He has to be...Right?" Jack looked up at his mother hopefully. Normally, his mom would be the last person he would go to. After years of her doing pot and being so weird with her job and feminism...But right now, he needed her. He needed his mom to reassure him that he didn't just screw his brother up. That he did the right thing and that his brother, though jurting now, would be alright in the end. His mom gave him a small smile.  
"Yeah. He's gonna be fine. I think he's a lot stronger than you give him credit for."

Jack nodded. Okay. So maybe sometimes he did need his mom.


End file.
